


Silent comfort

by TinyBookDragon



Series: Soft touch sides prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Calming down, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic Touch, Touching, Trust, may be read as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon
Summary: They were all really stressed for the past couple of days and the exhaustion was just setting in. Logan and Virgil find themselves enjoying a bit of silent comfort in form of a small, gentle touch. There is no need for words.From the prompt: analogical and a hand on the cheek when they are very stressed, helping them calm down.-All the stories in this series were based on prompts I asked for on my tumblr, @little-introwert, where you can also find them. This is me posting them here as well, they were not stolen.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soft touch sides prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Silent comfort

The last few days were… Rough. That was an understatement but there was no need to dwell on the past more than it deserved, especially when it wasn’t the most pleasant. Rough was an okay adjective.

The thing was, nothing foreshadowed the amount of complications that started to pile up with, seemingly, every passing hour. They say that sorrows come in batalions. Maybe there was something to the saying after all. At that point, Virgil would be partial to every excuse that would take his mind off of blaming himself. The amount of anxiety all of their plans crumbling caused him and, by extension, Thomas, hasn’t been that high in a long while.

He thought he was getting better. He thought he was learning to control himself.

He guessed not.

And then there was Logan, visibly struggling to keep his composure while haphazardly changing schedules, calculating the degree of delays, the time that a particular thing needed to be put back on track - Logan’s schedules weren’t completely packed, always assuming the possibility of something failing, not this big amount of things, though.

You can take one piece from the very base of a Jenga tower without much consequence. Take two and the whole structure is hanging on a thread. One reckless move…

But no more of that. The situation has already been handled, for now. The whole of Thomas was exhausted, which didn’t help when Logan and Virgil were still wound up, ready for the next bad news, not yet allowing themselves the full comfort of letting go.

At least Virgil didn’t. He sat in front of the couch, knees up near his chest, staring on the wall. He knew thinking about it won’t help anything. He couldn’t help but think all the same.

The thoughts weren’t the nicest; he wondered when will he stop worrying about the things that have no more impact on the present, not to mention the future. They seemed to have no end and an infinite amount of beginnings.

A sound of footsteps made Virgil jerk out of the deepest thoughts, in the small spike of adrenaline he didn’t manage to recognise the person they belonged to before they were crouched down next to him, eyes cautious, worried. Tired.

Virgil sighed and visibly deflated, finding himself with not enough energy for words. Logan would understand, he understood most of the times.

And then there was a hand on his cheek, such a simple gesture. It was light and because of that almost tingling where it touched - warm and soft, a little hesitant. Questioning?

He could move back, he knew that.

He just didn’t want to. Not this time.

Noticing that Virgil wasn’t shying away, Logan let his hand cup his cheek properly, his thumb staring to move up and down leisurely, marvelling at the soft skin silently, carefully. Virgil sighed, his legs loosing a bit of the tension they were holding, slipping away from his chest just a tad.

Logan moved a bit, settling down on the floor next to Virgil so that he didn’t have to be wary of balancing on his toes. His second hand moved to Virgil’s other cheek, holding his face gently as if it was made out of a very precious material.

It was nothing, really. Nothing special, the gesture itself. The softness and tenderness of it made Virgil feel secure in a way that he’d find hard to explain. He was frozen in place and at the same time free to go whenever he wished, staring at Logan who wasn’t looking exactly into his eyes, his focus on his own hands. As the other thumb joined the first one in the small movement Virgil sighed once more, this time letting his shoulders fall from shielding his neck.

And as the seconds passed, Logan started to let go of his miniscule signs of stress as well. With a few more up and downs of his fingers the movement regained its feather-lightness, his eyes finally meeting Virgil’s and staying there as the last trails of stress left the depths of them.

Virgil smiled softly, his own hands coming up to rest upon Logan’s, just for a moment, reassuring.

Virgil needed to feel safe in such times. He needed to put his trust into someone else, let himself be vulnerable, not fight for control that was slipping through his fingers. He needed to just breathe, to be grounded to calm down. He liked the contact, it made it all a bit easier.

Logan needed the feeling of control over something when he was extremely stressed, no matter how small the thing was. It sounds like a negative thing but it always manifested in small gestures: setting up the table, rearranging his desk. Something not that important, not hard, not demanding.

Being the one to touch Virgil instead of being touched was one of those things too.

He would never demand something that Virgil wasn’t willing to give, that was directly stated when they started to seek each other for comfort. Rejections did happen, there was always another way for Logan to calm down. He wasn’t the one to cross such boundaries.

But sometimes, especially in such stressful circumstances, there was nothing better than a bit of physical touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have in mind something that involves touch and would like me to attempt to write it, just leave the ask in the comments here or you can ask on tumblr! The "rules" are basically: no sexual stuff, platonic and romantic are fine, and no romantic RemRom (familiar RemRom is also fine).


End file.
